1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to communication transmission systems and methods, and, more particularly to systems and methods that can indicate whether Simultaneous Voice and LTE (SV-LTE) is allowed by an indicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcast. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency divisional multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example of an emerging telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Teletransmissions System (UMTS) mobile standard promulgated by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). It is designed to better support mobile broadband Internet access by improving spectral efficiency, lower costs, improve services, make use of new spectrums, and better integrate with other open standards using OFDMA on downlinks (DL), and SC-FDMA on uplinks (UL), and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology.
Interworking between different radio access technologies (RATs) such as LTE, CDMA, WiMax can be utilized to provide substantially continuous communication service for a mobile device in a multi-radio communication system. For example, interworking between respective radio access technologies can be utilized to facilitate data session continuity, voice call continuity, a fallback to circuit switched (CS) services, or the like, even in a case where a mobile terminal or other device moves between different radio access technologies. For a CDMA and LTE dual mode terminal, there is no need for cooperation between the CDMA and LTE if the terminal is configured with a dual transmitter and dual receiver. This means that the terminal can perform a CDMA voice call in parallel with an LTE data session, which is called Simultaneous Voice and LTE (SV-LTE). However, if LTE and CDMA run over close bands, the interference between them might become an issue.